Be The Twist In My Tale
by TheRubyValentine
Summary: "I Promise to make your wishes come true. Just say the word." "I wish for you to save me, Natsu!" In a land full of fierce dragons, breath taking magic, and bloody wars a princesses hope for survival lies in the hands of none other then Natsu Dragneel. Can Princess Lucy hope to escape her terrible fate while making true friends and finding true love? Pairings: To be revealed!
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its references used…*

_Be the Twist in My Tale_

"Are you alright Princess? It's okay. You're with me now, so you're safe."

When I was seven years old, I was abducted by an assassin. During the abduction, many were sacrificed for my sake. I was rescued by a boy about my age named Natsu Dragneel. That day he promised me something.

"Don't cry princess! If you stop crying, I promise to grant you every wish. So you better wish for something, okay?"

He held my hand tight and smiled. It was the first time someone had ever promised me anything. He held true to his word. He fought for me. He protected me.

That promise was made ten years ago. Today is my seventeenth birthday and he is still by my side grinning from ear to ear. Whatever I wish, I know he would bring me the world!

The mighty Fiore kingdom is currently represented by two large countries- The Earthland Empire and The Union of Edolas. Earthland was large and lush. The people were always cheerful and it was a _magical_ place to live. The Union was cold and controlling. They had a complete different set of ideals which brought about the war which was previously mentioned.

In the previous war, the Empire had twice as much land. However the situation changed. Day after day, it grew smaller and smaller and lost battle after battle. It was a matter of time before it disappeared off the map entirely. As the empire, continued to struggle the ruler of the Union, Mystogan, had a proposal.

"I want Princess Lucy to marry me. If the marriage is arranged, I might propose a ceasefire."

_Chapter 1_

"I don't want to get married!" Princess Lucy Heartfilia slurred. She adjusted the top of her long pink intricately detailed dress that was hanging dangerously low.

"I know you don't but, you heard his proposal. Earthland might still have a chance if you-." Lucy's servant Leo coaxed before he was abruptly interrupted by a flying bottle of some alcoholic beverage.

"You're a huge idiot! A moron!" Lucy yelled drunkenly shaking her fist in the air. "You can't just marry to marry! You of all people should know that!" A knock sounded from Lucy's bedroom door. "What!?" Lucy's friend Gray Fullbuster emerged from the other side of the door. He surveyed the room and sighed.

"Where the hell did you get all this liquor?" Gray said kicking aside one of many amber tinted bottles.

"Cana." Lucy replied with the wave of her hand. "Damn!" She exclaimed knocking over her glass.

"Of course. I should've guessed…"

Gray was one of Lucy's closest friends. They had met a few years back on one of her attempts to act like a normal peasant. As luck would have it, she ended up burning down a house. This was where Gray entered. He used his ice magic to somehow put out the blaze. From then on Lucy, Gray, and his friend Erza Scarlet had become the group of stereotypical best friends. They all had their flaws. Gray stripped unconsciously; Erza was the prototypical unnecessarily tough girl that everyone feared, and Lucy and her slight self-centeredness. Combining all these traits together made them shine as a group. Lucy figured that all their quirks were the reason they were friends in the first place. Leo stood up stretching his arms.

"Maybe you can reason with her?" He exited the room muttering.

"You know I never said you could come in." Lucy said sticking out her tongue.

"I don't care." Gray said annoyed sitting down next to Lucy. _She is so wasted…_

"Oh Gray this is terrible! I can't get married! You and Erza are all I've had to rely on! I'm almost positive that you can no longer help me." She leaned over and sobbed into his bare chest.

"We can still try something."

"What? I'm all ears!" Lucy began pouring herself another glass full of something before Gray intercepted it from her.

"We could have Gemini take your place-."

"No! I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, besides that wouldn't work for more than five minutes. Face it! I have to get married against my own will! All my life I've wanted to love for love not social standing! I wish, I wish…" Lucy began, wiping away the tears that were dripping out of her brown eyes.

"What is it?"

"I wish for Natsu to save me!"

Author's Note:

So I got inspiration for this from a manga I've read recently. The usual, I hope you enjoyed and blah, blah, review if you want. I'd like it if you did. I also should've made this longer but my laptop is on a really low battery…so yeah… I also hope you continue reading for better writing. I've actually been planning this one for a while. *Gasp* I actually planned? Yup...

Ruby V. |:3


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the references mentioned.*

_Be The Twist To My Tale_

The Union has only one condition. All Princess Lucy has to do is marry their leader and Earthland might be spared. How can I get her to understand? She wishes for Natsu to save her, but that flame brain has only one thought in his mind—him. He has been missing for two years now for his own selfish purposes. How can I reason with her?

"I wish for Natsu to save me!"

That entire speech was not brave because of her drunken state as I had once thought. It was an earnest plea. I knew that he promised her something. That must be it. We have no other options. Our only hope is to put our trust into a complete idiot and hope for the best. I don't even know where I can find him. Maybe someone will know. They have to… for Lucy's sake! As much as I dislike him, I will try my best for my friend.

"As do I Princess… as do I."

_Chapter 2 _

It was just beginning to turn dark as Lucy began wandering around the castle halls.

"Gray! Where are you?" The Princess called desperately checking in every possible room. After her speech last night, Captain Gray had run off. She figured it was because she was such a mean drunk, but he still wouldn't abandon her in her time of need, right? The icy captain of the Royal Guard, Gray Fullbuster was stubborn, awkward, and just a bit stupid but Lucy knew deep down that he had a heart of gold under all that ice. It was out of character for him to run off like this. Had she said something to him to make him want to leave? All of Lucy's present thoughts at this time consisted of something of that nature. As such, she swore to never drink again.

"Princess Lucy!" A females voice called. Lucy turned to find her friend Erza Scarlet standing outside of Lucy's huge bedroom. She looked somewhat different. Her hair? No, still a vivid red. Her clothes? Nope. Same armor and blue skirt. Lucy thought reasoning with herself. Whatever. She had bigger problems. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Lucy asked cocking her head to the side. She felt like a little kid again, roaming the halls looking for Gray. It was like hide and seek except more serious. Lucy and Erza exchanged facial expressions. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped and motioned for Lucy to follow her. "Erza? Hey Erza?"

She followed Erza a few doors down. The room smelt sickeningly sweet. Almost like cake. There had been a large mirror set up. The red head finally turned around and stared straight into Lucy's eyes. _This couldn't be good…_

"I have some good and bad news. Which would you like first?" Erza said with a completely straight face. Only she could be calm in a mess like this. Gray was missing, she was pretty sure that the wedding was that night, and her father had fallen ill in all of this chaos.

"Have you seen Gray?" Lucy asked smoothing down her blonde hair that had been tied into a kind of bun.

"Sit down." She had avoided Lucy's question again. "I feel terrible that the leader of our enemies will have your body." Erza began untying Lucy's hair and braiding it. She secured it with dainty flower pins. Lucy pulled her head forward which was immediately snapped back by Erza.

"Don't talk like that!" Her single glass of orange juice that she had at breakfast burbled in her stomach. "At this rate, it will come true."

"Really? I thought we were going to get you out of this." She began braiding a separate strand of her hair.

"How? Gray is missing and my father is ill. I have no other choice to become his bride."

"Maybe it's best to go against fate. Hope for the best! That's the only thing you can do for your people at this point. Be optimistic and everything will turn out right."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm getting married." She paused dramatically. "At seventeen. Can you name any other girl that has to go through with this?" Lucy started playing with the hem of her long, floor length dress. If it weren't for the circumstances, Lucy actually looked beautiful in it. It was a strapless bright white dress. It fit her like a glove. Erza shook her head.

"No, but you are not just any girl. His majesty, your father, believes in you, as do I."

"It would take an infinite amount of magic to change my fate. My keys aren't on me either. I can't even defend myself. Even if you draw your sword, it will be taken as an act of treason. "

"Maybe I can't do anything but you can." Erza reached behind her and handed Lucy a large plainly decorated box. "An early wedding present." Lucy unwrapped the box. Its contents were bright red paper that was neatly wrapped around something small and golden? Lucy looked puzzled. She finally tore through the rest of the paper.

"How did you?" Lucy asked excitedly. Erza smiled mischievously.

"A Lady's secret. I mustn't tell." She stood up and clapped her hands. "All done!"

Maybe things would be alright after all. For Lucy and everyone. At least now she would have something to protect her in case something went wrong. Her most precious treasure—her Gate Keys. A voice sounded from outside.

"Gray?" She stopped. It wasn't Gray. It was the voice of the very person she dreaded.

"Before the ceremony I wish to make a simple decree. Kind of like a greeting." The floor boards creaked eerily after his every step-The Union of Edolas' ruler, Commander Mystogan. He knocked once and entered.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked frostily placing her hand containing her keys behind her back. Erza stared coldly and silently. Mystogan stepped carefully over to Lucy. He knelt on one knee.

"Your hand please?"

_No matter how hard I try, I cannot accept this man with open arms. He has taken so much from me and my people. So much blood has been shed at the account of him. I cannot trust this man. My heart and better instincts tell me not to. _

"Stubbornness is not admirable, Princess. In fact we have our own malicious intentions." He whispered. A feeling of terror spread throughout Lucy. She clutched her keys tighter. She was using every fiber in her body to not bring them out and end this madness right there.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about tonight. I can't wait for you to become my bride. That's all." The Commander stood up and walked away slamming the door behind him.

_Someone. Please. As much as I hate to be the damsel in distress, I have no choice. Gray, Natsu, anyone; Please rescue me!_

Author's Note:

So what do you think? I'm so happy. Two chapters in two days? I never have that much free time! So I thought that I would mention that the person speaking at the beginning was Gray. I didn't really want to specify exactly to give it an air of well I don't know actually… Oh well! Please review! Thanks for reading!

Ruby V. :3


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the references used.*

_Farewell my lovely bride. I look forward to our first night of many. _

_Chapter 3_

Where is he? He should be here by now. We're out of time? Lucy mumbled pacing back and forth.

"Why didn't you use your keys? You should have just killed the Commander while you had the chance. Stay still! You'll mess up your hair that I worked so hard on!" Erza said trying to stop Lucy before she had an all-out panic attack.

"You shouldn't say something like that!" Erza shrugged.

"I know you were thinking the same thing. I saw you. You almost used them too."

"I know… That guy. He's disgusting. I hope this ends soon… Speaking of, have you heard anything from my father about Gray or Natsu's whereabouts?" Lucy tried bringing up something more cheerful. This was her last hope. She smacked her lips glamorously at Erza and spun around in a circle. Her dress swirled out. The irony in the situation was immense. The fact that bugged Lucy was that she looked gorgeous, but she was going to be thrown in prison right after it. She would never see her home again. Of course, however Natsu was going to save her. _No big deal right?_

"Yes. Your father received a letter from Gray yesterday. Did he not tell you?" Erza began smoothing down Lucy's dress. "Are you sure you want to wear that?" She gestured to Lucy's wrist. It held a single silver chain. Lucy's mother had gotten it for her before she passed away.

"Of course." Lucy said calmly exhaling a breath that she had seemed to have been holding for a while. Erza nodded. "What did the letter say?" Lucy's face lit up like a kid discovering the first snow of the year. She just knew it had to have information regarding Natsu. The Gray Fullbuster she knew would never abandon her. Erza's face fell. "Erza?"

"Princess," She began.

"Yes?"

"The letter was a resignation sheet. Gray is no longer the captain of the royal guard. I'm so sorry." She looked genuinely disappointed. Lucy's once calm disposition had vanished. She coolly tried taking a few steps away. She felt dizzy. Her field of vision went cloudy. Lucy clenched her fists. The world was moving so fast. Her heart was pounding in her temples. They weren't coming for her. That was her last option. Everything she had once treasured would be gone at the stroke of midnight. Lucy collapsed on the tile floor.

_"I'll grant you every wish! So you better wish for something okay?"_

_ "Princess! As captain of the Royal Guard, it is my duty to protect you, no matter what."_

They were liars… All of them.

The moon climbed high into the night sky. Lucy had recently been taught a poem by her tutor. It was about the love of a robber and a lady. He stole from innocent people in the name of true love. In exchange, the girl would wait by the moonlight for her prince charming to ride in on a white horse. However they became cocky and not as watchful, for the stable keeper told their plans to the enemies. In the end the moonstruck lovers were shot down in the same moonlight that they had come to adore and love. _Why would anyone do that for love? Once a thief always a thief…_ She thought sadly to herself. Someplace deep in her shattered heart she wanted to believe that true love would come to her someday.

When she was a young child, she used to fantasize over all the fairy tales. Her mother always told the best stories. Her most favorite one was about a princess who was rescued by a fierce dragon. In the end, the dragon became a handsome prince and they lived out the rest of their lives singing and dancing and being merry. Something she wished would happen to her.

Lucy just could not bring herself to look upon this night in fondness. She was dressed beautifully. However it felt like she was attending her own funeral. The wedding would be the digging of Lucy's own grave_. Buried alive…_

"Princess, its time." She heard a voice call from the outside of her door. The footsteps echoed as they walked away. She was going to marry the Commander of the Union of Edolas tonight. There was no sugar coating it.

"Okay." She whispered breathlessly.

She walked down the halls where she was greeted by several of her servants. The castle was elegantly decorated. Everything looked so nice and in great taste, the perks of being a princess Lucy figured. The huge grand doors swung open. Her veil was over her face. The pianist began playing the typical song played at ones wedding. He was a world renowned piano player, but the melody still sounded mournful and full of melancholy and misery as it sounded from his fingers.

Lucy took step after small step. With every movement, her heart broke a little further. Each step meant she was that much closer to losing her independence, her honor, herself. She took one final step. Mystogan was in an intricately detailed suit. He didn't look at her, but a sick smile spread across his face.

"You may kiss the bride to complete your vows." The preacher said stoically. They inched closer. Mystogan stared into her eyes. Any other girl would have been fooled by his faux passionate stares. Tears sprang in the corner of her eyes. She silently wept as their faces neared. She was one inch away from death.

"S'cuse me!" A booming voice sounded throughout the room. "I heard there was a wedding going on today."

"Who's there?" Mystogan shouted as his guards scurried for their weapons. Everyone glanced throughout the room. There was no clear target from which the voice was coming from.

"How dare you Commander! First you make a mockery out of me by not inviting me, than you have the, um, aud-a-ass-ity to not invite me?" The voice apparently had problems with large words. _Who could be here right now? At this time? Could it be? _"I'm almost jealous of you Commander. Getting to marry a princess? You don't deserve her! Pathetic!"

"Come out! I'll destroy you!" Mystogan stepped in front of Lucy.

"Come on. Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to appear casually in this moment?"

Glass rained from the overhead window. Small flames flickered down.

"Aye sir!'' A small blue cat shouted carrying the masked mystery hero.

"After him!" The Commander screeched extending his arm. All the guards fired manically throughout the banquet hall. A laugh erupted from the mask hero's mouth. Soon after with no warning, flames followed. Lucy had never seen anything like that in her life. A huge wall of flames separated the three of them and her captors. He removed his mask. A well- tanned boy with salmon colored hair and a toothy grin about Lucy's age took its place. He leaned down and scooped Lucy up bridal style.

"I told you I would grant your every wish."

"Natsu." Lucy replied dreamily as she threw her arms around him.

"C'mon Happy let's get out of here!"

"Aye! The outside of Town Hall right Natsu?" He nodded staring intently at the dark night sky. "Alright here we go!" Happy outstretched his wings and they flew effortlessly out of the line of fire leaving the enemies in a confused haze. Right as Happy neared the top; Natsu turned his head and let out one last flame for good measure.

"Stripper is waiting for us outside of town. We should make it if we can lay low for a while."

"Wait Gray? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He's actually the one that found me and mentioned your wedding. I'm hurt Lucy."

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just always thought that the first wedding I would attend would be ours." He smiled playfully tugging at Lucy's hair. Her face turned bright red. As of that moment, her white dress was the only thing keeping her from being mistaken for a tomato.

"I, uh, I." Lucy stuttered finding a sudden interest in her white elbow length gloves.

_Everything in the end did go alright for me. I guess I should trust my heart more than my brain next time. I feel terrible that I doubted them. They all risked their lives just to save me. Maybe there is still hope for our country. Thank you Natsu._

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hmm?" Lucy asked nervously being pulled out of her daydream.

"I was just teasing."

Author's Note:

Three chapters in a span of two days! I call this week a success! However, I might not be able to update for a while (Due to my heinous AP classes. I hate being in high school.)so I hope this makes up for it! Do you see what I meant by I should've written this all into one chapter? When I wrote the first two I was unaware that my schedule would clear up suddenly so… yay I think? Please review if you liked it! Blah, blah, blah… Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you have any ideas for what I should do next, feel free to tell me! I'm sure a lot of you are far more creative then I. One more thing, I feel kind of bad that I made Mystogan the bad guy... hmm.

Love ya,

Ruby V. :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Your highness, what will we do about the princess?"

"Don't worry. It's all apart if my plan."

"But sir-"

"Enough. My word is final. We shall wait."

"But what about that boy who breathed flames?"

"Hmm. Yes. That might be a hindrance. Assemble a team to deal with Princess Lucy's dear friends."

Chapter 4

Thursday evening, Lucy sat on a faded red quilted chair at a small desk pen and paper in hand. She just had to write down the previous nights events to have a record of her mortifying adventure. Happy, Natsu's blue cat thing had managed to fly them a few miles out of town(he could've gone further but he protested that Lucy was simply too heavy for him to carry with Natsu as well) to a town that she believed wasn't too far from the sea.

"There all done!" Lucy exclaimed amusedly, tossing her pen on a windowsill to her left. The blonde had been writing for roughly an hour while contemplating whether she should have give in to her hunger and eat a piece of nasty looking cherry pie that Erza had offered earlier or settle for lukewarm coffee that was too strong for her liking. When ever Lucy got hungry, it showed in her writing. The whole hour, she had thrown together a misconstrued poem about herself in the third person.

Lucy decided to fetch her pen. Maybe she should rewrite that. She found herself staring into the clear black sky. The stars were shining like diamonds. Never in her life had she seen anything more beautiful. Her brain suddenly made her flashback to a similar night. Seven years ago, the day of her fateful rescue by a brave little wide eyed boy.

Growing up in a castle, she had everything. The newest toys, the most fashionable clothing, the most delicious food anywhere, but she was lonely somehow. It was true she had servants to talk to, but it wasn't the same. After meeting Natsu, Lucy felt like she could be herself for the first time. A short time later she met Gray and Erza. It was like her encounter had given her a brand new sense of her own self. It was wonderful.

Lucy's brown eyes wandered to the cobble stone street below. People were all smiling. Why hadn't she seen anything like that in the capital? Across the room, she heard a TV flicker on to some sort of news channel. A knock sounded from her door before it was pushed open.

"Last call for food." Gray said monotonously stamping his foot on the ground. This had been the third time he had said this exact sentence.

"Ask me again in an hour." Lucy mused playfully, snapping out of her daze.

"What?" Gray stammered confused. "Now or never." He finally replied gruffly.

"Then never." Right on cue Lucy's stomach growled hungrily. A grin spread across Gray's face while a blush crept up hers.

"Never then huh? Okay then, your highness." Gray said patronizingly. Lucy glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, annoyed.

"Don't do that!" She whined, sticking out her tongue. Gray always had loved taunting her. "Anyways, what is there to eat. I haven't had anything all day." Lucy threw her hands up in the air.

"The answer still hasn't changed. Cherry pie." Gray said coldly.

"Dang. Is that really it?" The ice mage's nod was barely perceptible. Lucy squinted her eyes. She knew he had better tasting food somewhere and she was determined to get it. "Maybe you could find something for me?" Lucy put her arms over her head seductively. She slightly puckered her lips that had a still had tint of boysenberry lipgloss glistening charmingly. No way he would turn her down. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and almost as sudden as this idea had come into her brain, Gray had left. The door slammed shut.

"Sorry but you're not the Princess anymore I don't have to serve you." He paused. Lucy heard footsteps echo from down the hall. He had reopened her door. "By the way, you should've put your nose into it." Gray again re-slammed the door.

Lucy knitted her brow. Guess she wasn't eating tonight. The room door sprang open yet again.

"Geez! Can't you people leave me alone? I don't want any pie! Oh. Hi Erza!" Erza had made the calorie laden cherry monstrosity and she had taken some very apparent pride in it.

"What's wrong with the pie? Why haven't you tried it yet? I made it for you." Erza said, a menacing aura emanated off of her.

"Not hungry! That's all! Heh, heh..." Lucy hoped that the subject would be dropped. She couldn't afford to bruised up anymore. The flight with Natsu and Happy had been, er, a little bumpy. Erza shook her head.

"Never mind that. You should probably get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" She was pretty sure that the only thing planned for them was more running from her prevert pursuer.

"You're meeting the rest of the guild tomorrow!" Erza stated, shaking out her vividly colored red hair. "Who else?"

"Guild? Like a Guild for wizards?" Lucy was surprised to say the very least. While magic was still law abiding, guilds were not. They had been illegal ever since Lucy could remember. Before she was born, her father had come to a compromise with the then ruler of the Union's commander, who's name Lucy never bothered to learn. She had never really understood why they were outlawed. If anything at all they seemed innocent. However the idea of meeting a real live one gave her a pause.

"What else?" Erza said absentmindedly.

"I thought-" Lucy began.

"Guilds were outlawed? They are. It's not right. We're not evil or bad just a bit rowdy at times. The government shouldn't stop us from doing something as simple as that. I despise them for that reason. Always-" Erza stopped mid-rant and opened her mouth to say something else.

It seemed as if she had a serious axe to grind with her father. Would Erza betray her? After all these years? Why was this the first she was hearing of this? Erza had suggested that Lucy should have killed Mystogan. She knew that Erza was fierce but this was ridiculous.

Lucy dug her nails into her palm. She suddenly felt tired. The Princess dove into her bed and pulled the old quilt over her head. It had a strong smell of butterscotch, and it reminded her uncannily a lot of her grandmother.

"Good night! I'm tired!" She breathed quietly.

"Hm? Okay. Goodnight."

Lucy heard the clanking of Erza's armor sound down the hallway. She slid out of her bed and stepped cautiously over to her desk. The pen and paper seemed to be staring at her. Her hands grabbed for both. All of her emotions flooded together at once. She was instantaneously terrified by her own thoughts. The pen quivered in her hand. Lucy began writing:

"If I stay here, I could become an outlaw. Even if I wanted to become a princess again, I couldn't. I'd be a disgrace to my family. On the other hand, if I don't go, I could make a fierce some enemy that I could never hope to get rid of. If only I didn't have to make this decision. After Erza had told me if her plans, she stared at me as if it was preposterous of me to assume otherwise. I wonder what events will befall my future?"  
Lucy sat down her pen and her head thudded against the old desk. Asleep. The thought that stuck out most, as they raced through her head, was whether her best friend would really turn on her or not.

Would she really do that?

Author's Note:  
Yo. So, I felt that this was slightly uneventful. I have been sick for the past, I don't know, four to six days! I've already used up all of my sick days, and it's just barely cold season... Oh joy. No Halloween for me. I was going to be a lion tamer, but I'm too sick to do anything. Hmm. Long story short, this, I believe, is not my best work. Oh, and Happy Halloween! Here's hoping you get more candy then I. Oh and to my friend who wrote me Lucy's "poem" I deleted my text messages and no longer have it. My apologies. I hope you don't hate me.

Ruby V. :3


	5. Chapter 5

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the references mentioned*

"Have the preparations been made?"

"Yes, your highness. We have apprehended that man you mentioned. Now the scientists can commence without interruption."

"Excellent. Oh, and just in case, bring me my top assassins. I cannot afford to waste any more time."

"As you wish."

Chapter 5

The very next morning, Lucy waited inside of her temporary room in a small town that Lucy was pretty sure didn't have an official name, for Erza to return with some sort of 'surprise'. Knowing Erza, she figured that this could be a great or terrible thing. She absentmindedly flipped through her small leather bound diary, contemplating on what she should write next. While she was still living in the Capital, Lucy had hastily snatched it out of her arsenal of filled journals. After she had actually opened it, she was disappointed to find out that she had grabbed the wrong one.

"At least this one was brand new." Lucy muttered under her breath. She closed her eyes and begun to recite the first few paragraphs from her pre-planned coronation speech. Perfect. Then she begun to imagine her outfit she would wear. It would definitely include her favorite olive green dress. Her hair would be in a braided bun almost like the one she had worn to- Lucy shook her head. Everything she seemed to think of now a days reminded her of her almost wedding to a sadistic creep. The door opened.

"Hey." Erza stood in front of her in her same silver armor and blue skirt. She had some sort of tan bag slung over her left shoulder, and she had a small styrofoam box in her hand. (Lucy hoped it was food for herself.)  
"Is this a good time?"

"Yeah. This is perfect." Lucy moved her journal closer to herself and capped her pen. Lucy's hand grazed over her journal once more. She fought the urge to reopen it and torture herself from what used to be. Stop doing this to yourself. After three days of silence from Natsu and what Erza had said last night, she was dying to talk to someone, even if that person was just an empty book.

"Everything alright?" Erza sat down across from Lucy and stared at her worriedly.

"Just tired that's all." Lucy drummed her fingers on the table. "These last few days have been a bit overwhelming."

Erza smiled. "I know what you mean. Don't worry, we'll get through this." She opened the small box. "That reminds me I got something for you." Lucy ducked her head faux-surprised. She loved receiving gifts. Erza opened the lid, and there sat possibly the most scrumptious looking piece if strawberry cake Lucy had ever seen. Just as she had thought her friend was going to give it to her, Erza stuck a plastic fork in and consumed it in one giant bite. In the same motion, the girl turned and handed Lucy the oversized bag. She sighed.  
"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. It was of utmost necessity. You can't go around in a princess's gown. People may get suspicious."

This sparked Lucy's curiosity. She unzipped the bag. Inside was a blue and white striped top and a matching blue skirt with knee high brown boots. "This is so cute!"

"I figured you would like it." Erza stood up. "Get changed we're leaving shortly." Lucy nodded. Erza left the room shutting the door behind her.

Lucy turned in front of the full length mirror, observing her new attire. After finally coming to peace with the thought that she wasn't supposed to look like a princess, Lucy hooked her keys to her belt. A knock resounded from the door.

"You ready?" It was Gray and just in time too.

"Yeah. Let me get something. I'll be down in a little bit."

"We'll be outside." Gray walked away.

Lucy made one final spin, her skirt fanning out, and she walked over and picked up her journal. This may be a bad circumstance but she was glad to have friends like these. Maybe this whole "joining an illegal guild thing" would be good for her after all. Lucy turned on her heel and shut the door.

The first thing she saw when she awakened from their three hour long ride, was a huge wooden building. Flags were perched at the top with the same symbol. Lucy figured that they had arrived.

"Whoa," Lucy whispered, trying to stop trembling. She had never imagined that it would be this- grand. Music could be heard softly from outside.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu muttered forcing his best smile. Apparently he had really bad motion sickness. This was news to Lucy.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped flying inside.  
Gray and Erza smiled at her as they entered.

The overall atmosphere was cheerful. People were grinning and drinking and smoking. They all looked like a happy family.

"This is great! What do you- where'd they go?" Lucy peered around the room looking for her escorts.

"Hi! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" a girl who looked a little older then Lucy, with white hair and piercing blue eyes approached her.

Her face shot up. "Thanks!" She was suddenly at a loss of words. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'm Mirajane! You must be Princess Lucy! Natsu, Gray, and Erza have told me a lot about you!" Mirajane extended her hand.

"Nice..." Lucy's words seemed to be stuck in her throat. "To meet you." she managed, taking Mirajane's hand and shaking it. It felt weird and really formal to shake someone's hand- actually she was sure she'd never done that before. As a princess, no one dared to touch her. People usually bowed or curtsied in her presence. Lucy cocked her head. Mini fights began erupting throughout. "Umm," Lucy began as a giant man threw Natsu across the room. Natsu retaliated by shoving someone else into the wall?

Mirajane gestured around the room. "I know they look scary, but they're all really nice!" A dark colored bottle flew their way and landed on Mirajane's head. Blood began trickling down her face, however her smile remained unaltered.

Lucy squealed. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

Mira nodded. "Mmhmm! Excuse me for a moment." She walked away applying pressure to her bleeding head that looked like it was throbbing. Lucy cringed.

"You should be ashamed! You almost hit this beautiful lady!"

"Leo?" Lucy blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Loke here." He winked, adjusting his sunglasses. Lucy wondered how he could see... They were inside. "I'm glad you made it here safe. Stay away from them. I'll fight for your sake!" He stepped away from her into a fighting stance.

"Wait, what?" Lucy ran her fingers through her blonde hair, confused.

"Real men fight with their fists Loke!" The man named Elfman (Lucy assumed this was his name from all the shouting) extended his arm and punched Loke across the room, from which point Natsu kicked him into a table in return. Erza was no where to be seen and Gray had engaged himself in a verbal war with a girl with brown hair who was guzzling alcohol like it was going out of style.

"You drink too much Cana!"

"Like you care!" Wait. Why did he care? Lucy paused looking at the chaos. Tables and people were flying. And Erza wanted her to blend in with these people? Was she crazy?The point of the fight went into its climax. Everyone seemed to be ready to go into an all out brawl with the assistance of their magic. This could get ugly. Could get ugly? It already was.

"Silence!" A loud voice commanded. Lucy clapped her hands over her ears. Everyone seemed to stop. Just like that? Lucy's mouth gaped open. A huge shadow beast like thing stood before her. She could barely stop her bottom lip from trembling. "That's better." The beast transformed into a tiny man. He spun in the air and landed(Lucy wouldn't exactly call it perfect) with a thud. "As you have already been informed, this is Princess Lucy! She will be joining us. Do your best not to scare her away!" He chuckled. "I'm the guild master Makarov. It's nice to meet you. Now if anyone gives you any trouble, just tell me and I'll deal with them." With that the man walked away.

"Lucy, over here!" Mirajane called waving. Lucy took notice to her bandages that now took residence on her forehead. The blonde approached timidly and followed Mirajane into a dimly lit room. Papers littered the floor. Mirajane reached into a drawer and pulled out a stamp. "What color would you like?"

Lucy frowned. "What for?" She was still confused about what had taken place in the last five minutes.

"Your Guild Mark of course!"

This was it. After this she would officially be a criminal. The Princess of Earthland would now be an illegal magic user of sorts. Lucy felt fuzzy. She took one more look around the room and exhaled. This may be illegal, but Lucy had never felt so happy in her entire life. This one simple stamp would symbolize the reunion of her proud nation.  
She gleamed with excitement. It reminded her of the day she had first met Natsu. His eyes were bright and cheerful. Lucy had said a remark about his hair. To which he replied that it was not pink but salmon. To Lucy, the two colors were one and the same.

"Can I have pink?"

* * *

"Ah, What is it I can do for you, Erza?"

"The Union has been too quiet. We need to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"Hmm. I fear that I know nothing of their plans. Laxus has been arrested under the orders of Mystogan."

"How is that- they couldn't have! He's too-"

"That's how strong they are. Since we are helping the Princess, we have a reason to be fearful."

"Do you know where their keeping him?"

"No. But I know someone who might."

Author's Note:  
Ooh. So who do you think Makarov is talking about?  
So yeah. I hope I did okay. It didn't turn out exactly as planned but oh well! This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters because so many new ideas are going to be introduced. Thanks to my friend for this idea! You know who you are.

Ruby V. |:3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Melancholic, gothic style bells rang throughout the halls. Men, large in stature and clad in black suits of armor filed in the room, securing the area. Women's shrieks echoed against the walls of the once grand dining hall. Lucy's eyes stung. Tears streaked down her porcelain skin and trickled onto the ground. She moved her right hand to her parted, pink lips. She observed her white gloved hand. Lucy tasted something metallic. Blood was oozing out of the corner of her mouth. A warped smile spread across Mystogan's face. Lucy screamed in agony. There was an indescribable pain in her left side. Suddenly, Lucy just reacted. The young princess mustered up every bit of strength remaining. She dug her nails onto Mystogan's self righteous, smug face. Her arms collided with his stomach. The Ruler toppled out of the opened, maroon curtained window onto the cobblestone streets below. A blood curdling scream pierced the air. Lucy hasn't realized it yet but she was falling, fast. She had thought the scream was hers.

"Save the Princess!"

Crash. Lucy's head hit the ground. Her eyelids slammed shut.

Chapter 6

Lucy's head pounded against her skull. She sat up panting heavily. Her hand grazed the back of her neck which was covered in sweat. It was just a dream. Lucy sighed. These nightmares had been occurring ever since the "marriage" had been arranged. Every time it was different to Lucy's horror. Each one had reflected the predestined outcome had someone not swept in and saved her. Her whereabouts flooded back to her. She was currently lodging at the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Maybe some water will help." Lucy cupped her hand to her forehead. She ran her fingers along the white sleep shirt she had been given by a girl about her age named Levy McGarden, too make sure that the knife wound truly resided in her own vivid imagery. It had to be at least one in the morning. Great. Now she was an insomniac. Lucy kicked the patchwork quilt off of her legs, stood up and stretched her long arms. She brushed her bangs out if her eyes and tucked them behind her left ear. The floorboards creaked under her footsteps as she inched closer to the door. The cold, almost rusty doorknob twisted under her fingers. "It's okay Lucy. Just a dream." She muttered, sleepily to herself.

Lucy trudged down the long corridor, looking for the bathroom. So far, she was having no luck what so ever. It was dark and dank. Completely polar what she had observed yesterday. From what she had gathered, Fairy Tail was reckless, crazy, and weird- and she loved every aspect of it. After seeing everyone's kind smiles and welcoming, she completely forgot why she had been against this. The brightly colored flags, the obnoxious bar, the bizarre members, everything. It was far from glamorous but the way it made her soul cheer, she knew that she had been wrong. Her father had once told her stories about malicious guilds with hearts of pure stone and how they slaughtered and stole and brought misery. This was far from the image that Lucy had been painted. She sighed at her own impressionistic tendencies. Why had her father banned Guilds? She had a hard time seeing what treasonous act they were committing.

"Who's there?" A voice growled. Lucy was suddenly wide awake. Apparently she was not the only one awake. She tip-toed lightly over to the source. "Hello? I can hear you!" Lucy peeked her head around the corner. Natsu was sitting on a low to the ground, wooden stool by a softly burning fire. The flames shadows flickered across his tan face. His eyes were closed.

"Sorry." Lucy squeaked, walking over.

One of Natsu's eyes opened at this. "What are you doing awake?" He tiled his head slightly.

"I couldn't sleep." Lucy managed to utter.

Natsu nodded. "Me neither." The crickets chirped for five beats. An odd smile spread across Natsu's face. Lucy gasped, much to her embarrassment. "What?" Natsu asked back confused. His other eye opened.

The blonde could feel warm tingles spread across her cheeks. "S-Sorry. I'm just tired."

Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "Then go to sleep." That had sounded as dumb to him as it did to her. Lucy was many things, but a night-time conversationalist was not one of them.

Lucy opened her mouth unsure if what to say. They really hadn't talked alone in awhile. She mentally cursed herself for appearing here. This was the definition of awkward. To make things worse, he had paused waiting for her response. "I can't sleep." Yet she was tired. Peculiar.

Natsu turned his gaze from her. Lucy thought that she detected a faint frown across his face but it vanished instantaneously. His lips shaped into a distracted smile. "I know the feeling! We have a big day tomorrow so try to get some rest."

Lucy furrowed her brow. Plans? What plans? She had not been informed of any plans. Natsu seemed distant. Almost deep in thought. Lucy was shocked that he was capable of such actions. "What's tomorrow?" Lucy rubbed her chin anxiously.

Natsu shot her the same look she had just given him. "You don't know what tomorrow is?" His eyebrows crinkled together.

Lucy twitched. Feeling out of the loop was bad. Feeling out of the loop when it possibly involved her was nerve wrecking. She felt the urge not to completely lose it. She had made it painfully obvious that she had no idea what the hell had been going on in the past, um, freaking seven years. At least Natsu hadn't changed like she had feared. He was still the thick-headed moron that he always was. Which was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. "No. Care to inform me?" Natsu hesitated. Then he laughed? It seemed to bounce of the walls. "Shut up!" Lucy hissed, slapping her hands over his mouth.

He shot her an annoyed look and shoved her hands away. "Geez. I thought you knew." Natsu folded his arms across his chest.

Lucy paused, waiting for an answer. "Well... I don't!" She bit the inside of her cheek. Calm down Lucy. Not a big deal.

Laughter erupted from the boy's mouth once more. "Man, I can't wait to see his face when I bail him out. It'll be hilarious."

Lucy coughed. "Bail who out?" She struggled to keep her voice low and even. He was definitely trying her patience which was almost empty.

"Laxus of course. The idiot got himself arrested a few years ago."

"You mean... The guy who destroyed that entire town a few years back? Why are you helping him?"

"Hmm. Well he's strong. Not nearly as tough as me but he could help."

Lucy's breathing became erratic. "But he's a criminal!"

"We're all criminals Princess. And it just so happens that we're attempting to save you ass. You gonna help or not?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes." Lucy felt like one of those trained animals. She obeyed in fear of her own remorse.

A true Natsu smile sprang on his face. "Great! You better get some sleep then. Okay?"

The prison was a floating island. It's exact location unknown. It was guarded with the fiercest people around. "How are we going to get there exactly?" Lucy placed her hands in her hips that were clothed in comfy, baby pink pajama bottoms that stretched to the top of her ankles.

"Don't worry about that. Trust me. There is a way."

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'm actually not sure how long its been but anyways... I have been writing a present for my friends and it appears all of my other works have suffered. Sigh. That will be fixed. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! You don't know how happy it makes me to know I'm not writing aimlessly! Love ya!

Ruby V. |:3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its references.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Lights flickered across a room collecting at the center. An illuminated "Prince" stood at the center with his trademark charismatic smirk and arms placed at his side, waiting for the crowd to settle down. The Council of Heaven. The members all were cloaked in black and stood in a circle around Mystogan.

"Ahem." His tongue clucked, hitting his teeth. "I believe it's time for our meeting to begin." The lingering whispers that spurned across the room ceased in an instant.

"Who has any questions for your great leader?" A rather short man asked. Mystogan was sure that he knew who the man was but with the cloaks down, it was nearly impossible to distinguish one from another. Not that he particularly cared.

"Please! Do not fear to speak your mind! For I too am worried about our current situation." This had been the ticket sentence. Many whiskers breezed through the vast room. Mystogan chuckled, pleased with his response. People were so easily fooled.

"Your highness, concerning the princess, should we really just let her be?" The man paused. He sounded to be in his later teens. "At this rate she'll fr-"

"Don't you understand?" Mystogan's voice boomed throughout and seemed to bounce off walls. "We should not let her be. We shouldn't forget, we are guests of this country in accordance to her father. I originally hadn't planned to follow her but that friend of hers might prove to be a problem." His inky eyes seemed to darken a shade.

"I heard that the Princess has joined with an illegal guild."

"Of course she has. After all they are planning to free one of its members from prison." Mystogan smiled victoriously. They thought that they were so clever to be one step ahead. However they had miscalculated. Edolas wasn't winning the war for stupidity. Eyes and ears were everywhere.

The group mumbled amongst themselves. "How can we guarantee that your plan will work "

Mystogan's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't sure. He was more than sure. It would work. But how would he make them abandon their skepticism? Mystogan coughed, clearing his throat. "Members of the council, I assure you this plan will not fail. The leaders that ruled before myself made a great mess of ruining our once great nation. Most of you have probably forgotten about them, haven't you? They led an era of foolishness and look where it got us? No place. My job as your ruler is to see that we expand our nation to its full extent."

_Many citizens could not have easily chosen a trait that stood out from its previous leader and Mystogan. Both were more charming and intelligent then anyone could ever hope to be. But there is one difference-  
His pride is unrivaled.  
_  
Mystogan raised his fist into the air. "For the sake of our world!"

"For the sake of our world!" Many chanted.

_Yes, it was his pride._

_**Author's Note: Hiya! It's 12/12/12!  
I couldn't resist posting a chapter even if it was short. How many of you made wishes? Okay, after Christmas, I should have more free time to pick up the pace in this! Thank you for your support!**_

**_One more thing, I'm writing a special Christmas present for my besties and I hope you check it out. It's written for Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) and it's called Future Diary: Restart! I hope you support it! It would mean a lot to me!_**

**_Happy December 12, 2012!_**  
**_Love ya._**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 8

Lucy buried her face into her knees, trying to drown out the sound of Erza singing scales. Lucy was almost scared to tell her that what she was auditioning for was a play not a musical. No singing involved... After an hour long ride, three punches, and five temper flaring arguments later, Lucy and her band of "thieves" still hadn't arrived at the apparently enormous existence more widely recognized as Blue Pegasus.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned, clutching his sides.

"NO!" The remaining three (Happy not included) answered in unison.

"Aye." Happy replied glumly. Lucy frowned at the irony.

"Isn't Happy supposed to be, you know, happy?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

Gray leered at her. "You serious?"

"Well, I just thought-"

"Knock it off you two." Make that six arguments and counting.

Lucy wriggled her toes, uncomfortably. While she didn't get motion sick, she couldn't say that long rides were particularly her favorite. This was seriously draining. There was nothing to do but talk. Something she really didn't want to do right now. But she had so many questions.

Where were they going?

Why were they going there?

"How would they help?"

And more importantly, "Who was Laxus and why were they trying to get him out of prison? Oh, and HOW would they so called break him out?

Natsu had explained earlier that he was really powerful but he was still a criminal. And not Natsu level criminal, but legitimately destructive and deceitful. Hell, how could they trust him?

Lucy sighed. She decided not to say anything. 'I guess I'll figure it out in time.'

"A-are we here, yet?" Natsu again asked between awkward hiccups. Poor guy...

"Stupid flame brain. We said-" Thud. The carriage came to a halt.

"Yes. We're here." Erza nodded. Natsu straightened up and agreed.

"Bout time." Natsu edged himself to the exit and plopped to the ground.

"Aye sir!" Happy added, er, happily and helped him up.

Lucy pulled out a sheet of paper that Makarov has entrusted her to keep watch of- there wasn't an exact location but there was a description of the place. The three of them were clumped at the end. Lucy, the closest to the exit, basically blocking them from leaving. "Is this the place?"

Gray grabbed the paper from her hands, crumpled it, and tossed it over his shoulder. "Only huge ass mansion around."

Lucy smiled dumbly. She could take a hint. "Sorry." She added tightly. It was weird to see her, no. He wasn't her royal guard anymore. He was just Gray, her friend, acting so casual with her. The Gray she knew cringed at cursing yet here he was swearing without a care in the world. The Gray she knew wasn't a stripper, he was a well mannered, put together, handsome gentlemen. It was like Gray Fullbuster and Captain Gray were two different people. As far as they were concerned, they were. Lucy noticed a speck of frosting on his nose. On THIS Gray it was cute, on the one she knew, she would've been mortified at his laziness.

Their attitudes were different but it was refreshing in an odd way. He was spontaneous and cool. His torso wasn't half bad either. If this hadn't happened, she never would of seen that side if him. Lucy's face flushed pink from her previous thoughts.

"Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah!" Lucy squeaked. She coughed to clear her throat. "Sorry. I'm in your way."

Gray and Erza hopped out behind Lucy. She stretched her arms and half numb legs. Erza strode ahead of them. She looked familiarly intimidating yet calm with her armor glistening in the sun and her hair blowing in the wind. "We're probably late. We should hurry." She motioned for them to follow.

"Man, this place is weird." Natsu said. He was referring to the pink monstrosity/wonder that was the Blue Pegasus guild. It was like a castle. Wings were at each side at the building, obviously for its namesake. Gorgeous stain glass windows decorated the front walls. It was in a few words breathtaking yet redundant. All of their mouths hung open.

"A-are we just supposed to walk in?" Lucy inquired. Even though she had lived in a much bigger scale building, this managed to break into her defense system. Probably all the pink.

"Mmhmm." Erza muttered in a droll voice. She brushed a piece of her scarlet hair out of her face. Her shoes made loud clanging noises against the stairs that led to the blue door. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy followed cautiously behind in a line.

Knock. Knock.

The sound seemed to echo. Pause. No answer.

"Um, I'll try again." Erza said. She raised her fist again. Just as it was about to hit, the doors flooded open.

"Welcome."

Author's Note: Sound... Familiar?!  
Guess what guys! I have written an outline. That means that the chapters will be longer and more to the point. Oh, and I plan on updating my number of other stories, which I have recently neglected. I'm sorry… Hope y'all are having a good holiday and thank you to everyone reading this! It makes me happy! I'm also thinking of changing point of view from time to time... Sound good?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 9**

"Welcome." A group of voices answered back as the wide doors opened and flew open. They oozed of sickeningly sweet tones. It caused the four and the flying cat to shudder in half surprise half unexpected fear. There seemed to be a single light shining in on a corner of the ornately decorated building. Three figures that varied in height stood with faces duck to their chins possibly to add to the inconsequential mystery that they were attempting to supply. A chill ran up Lucy's spine. She turned her head to find her comrade's faces all sporting the same dumbfounded expressions.

Moments of silence passed between the opposite groups. Instead of an air of mystique and unknown it became drenched with awkward feelings and bad decisions. After observing them for a considerable amount of time for a meeting that should've been quick and painless, Lucy had noticed that it was in fact a group of three males and they were all frozen in similar poses; outstretched arm and head down. Was something supposed to happen?

"Psst," One of the supposed Blue Pegasus members asked. Lucy was beginning to question the legitimacy of the entire ordeal. "What's wrong with the cannon?"

"Cannon?" Gray mutter slightly taken aback. Why would they need a cannon exactly?

"Hold on. I'm fixing it." One of the figures had been replaced with a significantly shorter figure. There were still three people up there but one of them obviously hadn't been there before… was this their idea of a joke? It wasn't the slightest bit funny. No, it was weird and Lucy had half a mind of running back to the carriage and hiding until it was all over.

"I got it." A voice whispered from offstage. A few exchanged glances later, the four decided to remain where they were standing. And cue the confetti cannon. The boom pierced Lucy's ears. She clapped her hands over her ears as the colorful pieces of paper rained down upon them. Erza eyed it carefully, analyzing the strange predicament. Gray cocked an eyebrow. Natsu spun around a few times, smiling giddily. Happy shook his head in disapproval. The lights fully snapped on with a click.

This time there were an equal four mages to match Lucy's group, excluding the blue cat. Starting left to right, there was an energetic looking blonde who looked at least 15, someone with brilliant brown eyes and hair a few shades lighter, and a taller one who looked like he had finally perfected the recipe for the perfect tan. Then there was another one in a class all of his own—short and disproportionate with vivid orange hair and black irises. He stood in front of the other boys balancing on one foot, grinning.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail! We're glad to make your acquaintances." The short man hopped over to where Lucy and Erza were standing. Erza's nose twitched in aggravation as she "politely" shook his hand. Lucy, being used to having to shake hands all the time, had no problem with this even if he was not what was a bit er, unorthodox.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled and curtseyed slightly. All of them exchanged warm words and salutations except Gray and Natsu who were a bit peeved that they were ignored completely. Lucy was shocked to find that they had remained remotely civil in the first place so huffing every so often was completely tolerable.

"So do you have any idea how you're going to 'break in' exactly?" The man who called himself Hibiki asked.

"We were hoping to sneak in somehow." Erza replied in return.

"Hey, Lucy, can you hear anything?" Gray asked as he slid his ear over the surface of the wall trying to listen in.

"I can if you'd stop talking for a second." Lucy hissed. In fear that they would ruin the newly formed alliance, Erza had banned Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy from entering the much talked about meeting to plan their trip to the floating prison. While she agreed with the red head's plan to not allow Gray and Natsu in, she was a bit disappointed to find that she and Happy were also not allowed to come in. She _was _the princess… or at least she used to be. Lucy figured that she could be of some usefulness but apparently not.

Natsu stood up and stretched his arms. He had been napping for the majority of the time. "Stop worrying. Ezra'll tell us when she wants to." And with another yawn, he fell back asleep.

"I wish I could be that relaxed about everything." Lucy sighed. She chewed at the ends of her blonde hair thoughtfully.

"It would be nice." Happy nodded in agreement.

"Well I can't hear anything." Gray threw his hands up in defeat. Another side of Gray that she hadn't seen before was his angsty side. It was weird and kind of annoying how whiny he was being. She added it to the list of pros and cons of getting to know the real side of her former servants, or in this case military leader.

The large door that Lucy and Gray had just moved away from opened abruptly with a loud bang. Lucy was thankful she had moved in time. Talk about being flattened…

"So, what's the plan?" Lucy squeaked. Behind Erza, Lucy could see the other members nodding their heads in agreement at something.

"They've agreed to help us!"Erza smiled. She couldn't help but to think what she would've been like had they said no. A vision of a giant Erza and a burning village popped up and she pushed it away as soon as it had formed. Not a good mix.

"How are they going to help us exactly? It's not like we heard everything you just said." Gray said.

"Leave that to us." Hibiki answered. Erza moved so the remaining people left in the room could exit. The surge of adventure pulsed through Lucy's veins. With all her distrust and misfortune in the past few days, she was glad to be surrounded by a group of kind people. The Blue Pegasus gang hadn't failed to meet her expectations. They were outwardly and inwardly attractive, just a bit weird. She appreciated every bit of it.

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness. I haven't updated this in forever. Short chapter, but I really felt inclined to do this. I will be writing a bunch more of this over the summer, so I shouldn't be disappearing anytime soon. I'll let you know ahead of time next time. Heh heh. **

**Have a lovely day! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

**UNION OF EDOLAS CAPITAL, ROYAL CITY**

"Have you retrieved what I asked? My assassins?" Mystogan inquired. His tone was just as clear and sinisterly mellifluous as it had been the previous day for the council meeting. He wrapped his luxuriously gloved knuckles on the arm of the throne that he had sank into moments ago. He had a new one built in celebration of his "victory" even though he hadn't quite succeeded in capturing all of Earthland yet.

The servant aka one of the captains (mostly used as messenger boy) was clad in entirely black, attire almost the exact replica for council members. However, the boy's face could be clearly seen. "My lord, they haven't responded to our requests."

"What do you mean they haven't responded?" Mystogan raised his chin slightly upwards in indifference. The drumming of his knuckles ceased, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, you see it appears they have been… misplaced." He bowed his head courteously. His peculiarly shaped eyebrows rose, waiting for the reaction that was deemed to be unfavorable and rightly melodramatic.

"MISPLACED?!" Mystogan screeched. His fist shook in age and he brought it down suddenly against ornately decorated side table he had requested to be made weeks in advance. A small knick-knack of some kind of bird clattered to the ground, shattering into pieces. "How could they have misplaced whole _bodies?" _

The boy raised his head and took a few small steps backwards. He would be cleaning that mess up shortly. "I'm not sure, but they have assured that they will look for them and,"

"Oh they will be looking. Lest I take their heads and misplace them… any news regarding the princess?"

He paused to recover from his commander's sudden outburst. He was the least expected to lose his cool in any given manner. The fact that he nearly pulverized a table into oblivion was the antithesis of the normally level headed and charismatic man he was. His dark brown eyes snaked around the room, looking for a place where they could coil until the Commander was done ranting. The next answer wasn't a good one either. "No, but maybe we should leave the brat alone. Lucy was it? At any rate she'll turn,"

"You don't understand. If we leave her alone then it would be our demise. We are guests of the Empire. We accepted their invitation to forge a peace treaty. Now that our treaty has been revoked, use whatever means necessary to find Princess Lucy." He paused to sip a drink of a dark red substance, probably some kind of wine. "If you recall, Hughes, our nation was once superior, but our ancestors long since discarded that idea and left us with nothing. The pride of our descendants must not be forgotten so lightly. I do believe I have mentioned this previously. Reason A as to why you aren't a council member. Get in contact with the prison… now."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Hughes,"

"Yes?"

"Make sure to get a replacement table. One more… 'Awesome' then this thing. This one was too weak."

"Of course, your highness. I will get right on that. Right after I clean up that poor bird."

**Chapter 10**

"We will never escape trouble, will we?" Gray muttered, putting his hand against the cool surface of the wall to stabilize him as the airship had taken a sudden dip. He ran his hands over his old uniform to smooth out the creases. It had been the first time in a while that he had to play the part of captain of the royal guard and he liked being just Gray Fullbuster a heck of a lot better. This uniform was itchy and made him feel like a costumed monkey, but Lucy had requested for him to wear it and he would never say no to the Princess.

He sauntered over with no since of immediate urgency to one of the windows to gaze upon their current situation. There were no enemy ships tailing them at the present moment, so that was a good sign at least.

"_The operation for Laxus rescue is still intact as hot head mentioned earlier after we all sat down with the Blue Pegasus people. This ship should be fine. It seems durable. I hope they are aware that it will be completely destroyed by the time we're done." _He shrugged his shoulders and tapped the window with his hand.

**LAST NIGHT, BLUE PEGASUS GUILD HALL**

"You do know that the prison is floating, right?" Hibiki asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes and that's where you fit in." Erza responded, tone unwavering. Her eyes were locked upon eye contact with whoever was speaking to her. It was intimidating and Lucy was glad it wasn't her.

"Please explain."The group's apparent leader, Ichiya stated. He was acting sufficiently normal from their earlier introductions. In fact they all were. One of them had hit on Lucy at least 10 times an hour, thirty in total per person. Such perverse tendencies these men had… however right now they were being business like and accommodating.

"I'm interested in knowing that myself. How are we going to get there?" Gray joined in. Lucy was safe to say that they were all a bit skeptical of Erza's outlandish plan that they weren't even informed of to begin with.

Erza inhaled, her annoyance with the constant interruptions becoming apparent. "It is my understanding that you have an airship. Was that wrong information?"

"No. You are correct." Ichiya answered and returned Erza's fierce stares. His stare caused her to break her own. Creepy was probably the word she would use to describe it.

"I see how you could get to the prison by that method, but what about attacks that may come?" Hibiki questioned before the shorter man could. Natsu simply eyed all of them suspiciously and Happy imitated along with him.

"You're a smart guy or at least you look it. I think you know how we aim to respond to attacks." Lucy almost gasped at Natsu, but that would've been considered rude. He had actually said something intelligent sounding and it seemed that everyone had taken notice of it.

"Very well. You may borrow our airship, Christina, but we will be joining you to make sure it goes smoothly." Hibiki grinned as did Ren and Eve. Ichiya nodded. "We are now your allies."

**CURRENT LOCATION: BLUE PEGASUS AIRSHIP, CHRISTINA**

"_The rest went according to plan. We successfully took off with no problems or anyone noticing us. When we got on and tried to equip the cannons, it became clear that someone had tampered with the ship, most likely some authority figure or a punk. Either way, one of Lucy's celestial spirits came and solved the problem. Now the plan is back on its feet. Lucy promptly dozed off right afterwards. Unlike her and Natsu, I feel like Erza and I have been working very hard. I just hope this actually works._" The clacking of boots resounded. Gray turned his head to investigate. "Lucy? I thought you were sleeping."

"Yeah I was." She chuckled. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I guess I'm just a little nervous." Her hair was fanned out around her shoulders. It was weird for Gray to see her acting like a common person. Something about her just didn't belong though. She deserved to be a princess and that was where he was determined to make sure she stayed. "I had a dream and it was when my mother died." Lucy paused to collect her thoughts. "My mom used to sing me lullabies as a child and I dreamt that she was singing me one again. It was… nice." She smiled. Her sincerity was drenched in the smile which left Gray to feeling pretty awkward about it. A nice dream about a dead mother… well to each their own he guessed. His inward feelings must have leaked to his facial expressions because Lucy looked slightly concerned all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"N-nothing." He stuttered. "I do remember. She had a beautiful voice. But aside from your mother, you were always being sung weird songs. At least that one rubbed off on you." Gray continued to rant, waving his finger. He had turned away from Lucy at this point. He was never very good at comforting others.

"Oh by the way, Hibiki has requested to speak with you. They're really nice people! I'm almost surprised but I can't be. Everyone I've met so far has been sweet to me."

"You're such a sap."

"Shut up. " She punched him playfully and walked away to her assigned area. Lucy was made in charge of waiting in the back while the others worked. She saw it as a fair trade. Now, Hibiki was at the front helping pilot the ship with Ren and Eve. Ichiya had opted to stay behind to communicate by use of powers above Grays head and inform them of whereabouts. Gray had a hunch that Erza had just threatened him because they really didn't need that. Hibiki's magic showed them that…

The secret ice mage arrived at the command center and poked his head through the crack in the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

The three rose their heads in unison. They all looked to be doing something different and of utmost importance. Gray felt bad to even disturb them. "Yeah, just a quick question."

"Okay, shoot."

"I know we already briefed you of the plans earlier, but do think the pink haired one knows?" He pointed a thumb at something that Gray couldn't see.

"Um, I hope,"

With that, Eve motioned to the corner of the room to a tan mess with familiar pink hair and a blue cat who was sleeping on top of its head. "They passed out almost immediately after the ship took off. Should we be worried?" He wiped his hand across his forehead leaving a small mark of something black. He was probably working on the cannons. Blue Pegasus must be famous for their weird cannons…

"Do you think he'll be ready when we get there?" Ren swirled his hand in a motion of one of the controls. Yeah they were working pretty hard. It was funny to see that they were such good workers and that they were actually smart too. Gray's first impression of them wasn't very good as they had played themselves over as conceited playboys who flirt with everything that moves and preferably breathes. Ren was the immensely tanned one who girls swooned over because he played hard to get. Eve was simply the cute little brother type. Hibiki was the golden boy who was at the top of every girl's hot list. Ichiya, now that was another story. At least he was confident…

"I'm sorry for him. That's really all I can say." He would've started trashing Natsu, but the uniform reminded him that it was an unacceptable. Those who didn't follow the rules of the uniform were not to be trusted and he was no exception.

"Are you ready? Someone get Lucy and Erza! Get Natsu up. We're just about over to where we need to be for you to jump." Hibiki interrupted with various commands. Rin and Eve ran over, woke Happy, and pulled Natsu to his feet. Gray couldn't be caught up in this. He ran down the various hallways to where Lucy and Erza were working on their end of the mission.

He approached the room, breathing heavily. "C'mon, it's time to leave." The Captain of the Royal Guard sprinted furiously over to his quarters where he would be meeting Lucy. He smashed his fist against the glowing red button. Promptly, the huge door lowered. A suctioning noise mixed with the rush of wind hit his ears as he latched onto the safety railing for balance and to not be thrown off. Gray ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. Footsteps echoed in the distance. Lucy was just in time. "Do you understand what you have to do?"

"I'm supposed to fall with the parachute and slip into the forest just outside of the prison. After that, I'm to deliver the envelope to you just outside of the gate with the information that Hibiki found out so you can free him. Is that right?"

Gray nodded. "Do great!" He exclaimed.

Lucy walked closer to the door, parachute tied to her back. It wasn't time for her to jump yet, it was Gray's. She would manage in a little bit.

As she walked away, she kept looking back. He was supposed to follow her. He was supposed to always be with her. He was her royal guardian. Speaking of, where was Natsu? She knew that he wasn't supposed to go in unless backup was needed but he was nowhere to be seen. The same sinking feeling of everyone abandoning her settled into her heart once more. It felt suffocating. She couldn't stand it. Suddenly her feet had a mind all of their own. She leaned in and kissed her guardian on the cheek. It was a thank you for all of these years- years of happiness, sorrow, shock, and weird.

"Please come back safely, Captain Fullbuster. I won't forgive you if you don't, stripper."

His cheeks were burning red and he nodded quickly before saluting and springing off the platform. The wind screeched through his tormented ears but then was relieved by the parachute opening and catching his fall. He landed on the cobblestone, exactly where predicted. He made a reminder to thank Blue Pegasus if he got back. What was he thinking? Of course he would come back. It was for the fate of the Empire and Lucy. He had promised Lucy. _For her, I will return… _

"All I have to do is cut through here and get to the gate from inside. Then,"

"That was way cooler than I thought it would be!" That voice was awfully feminine for a prison guard. Not that he was judging, but that was way too familiar sounding for his own good.

"Lucy?" He closed his eyes and hoped to find a figure in prison warden attire with a shocky stick or sword or something. He opened his eyes…

Lucy was standing a few feet behind him, dusting off her outfit.

"Hibiki said that Laxus should be underground that room over there."

"Lucy… What the hell are you doing here?!"

_**Author's Note: I promise I'm not forgetting the stripping habit. Give it time. I'm excited to write the next couple of chapters because they're expected to be pretty eventful. Stay tuned. **_


End file.
